1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical devices, and particularly to electrical switch devices.
2. Technical Background
The conventional method for installing electrical circuits includes a rough-in phase and a finish phase. In the rough-in phase, conduit or cable is disposed throughout the structure in accordance with the building plans. Junction boxes are installed at appropriate locations to house electrical connection points where two or more conductors are spliced together. Device boxes are installed throughout the structure where electrical service is desired. After the boxes are placed, the electrical wires are pulled through the conduits (if provided) and all of the circuits are bonded.
After the “rough-in” phase has been completed, the electrical wiring devices are terminated, i.e., they are electrically connected to the wire leads. This part of the installation process is typically performed or supervised by a journeyman electrician. Subsequently, the ground strap of the electrical wiring device is mounted to the device box. One or more electrical wiring devices may be mounted to a device box depending on its size. A single-gang device box typically accommodates one electrical wiring device, a two-gang device box will typically accommodate two electrical wiring devices; and so on and so forth. Once an electrical wiring device is installed inside the device box, a cover plate is disposed over the electrical wiring device to “complete the electrical enclosure” such that individuals are not exposed to “hot” electrical wiring after the electrical power is turned ON.
There are several drawbacks associated with conventional installation methods and conventional wiring devices. Conventional wiring devices often do not make efficient use of space due to their one-size-fits-all device box designs. What is needed, for example, is an electrical switching device that makes more efficient use of the available space, e.g., one that does not require all of the space available in a single gang device box.
Mounting the ground strap of an electrical wiring device to the device box is tedious, time consuming, and therefore costly. The same can be said of mounting the cover plate to the electrical wiring device. In multi-gang installations, the finished look is often ragged because the electrical devices and the cover plates are not in alignment. The misalignment is often in all three dimensions. Retrofitting an installation can also be problematic from a finished look standpoint because the device box or an old work box may not be precisely aligned to the plane of the wall surface. Moreover, the wall surface itself may be uneven. After remodeling a space, homeowners often seek to replace an existing wall plate with one that better matches the new decor. Thus, a homeowner may inadvisably remove the faceplate cover from an energized wiring device and inadvertently become exposed to a shock hazard from the “hot” electrical wiring. What is needed therefore is a modular electrical wiring device system that addresses the drawbacks articulated above.
Electrical switches are a well known type of electrical wiring device and are commonly employed as, e.g., light switches. “Toggle” switches include single pole single throw (SPST) switches that are used to mechanically switch lights between an ON state and an OFF state. One drawback to these types of switches is that a light must turned ON/OFF from one location. A light may be controlled from two locations by using three way toggle switches, i.e., by employing two single pole double throw switches (SPDT). Each SPDT switch depends on the switch position of the other. When one SPDT switch turns a light ON, it is because the switch position of the other SPDT was in a switch position that resulted in the light being previously OFF. Thus, the two SPDT work in tandem such that the light may be controlled at two locations. Certain switches of this type incorporate a bistable latching relays. Latching relays often include solenoids that are electrically actuated by a low power signal. Some of the drawbacks associated with relay switches relate to degradation, fatigue, undesired arcing and excessive leakage current to ground. What is needed therefore is an electrical switch that addresses these drawbacks.
The concept of modularity may also be extended to electrical switches. As noted above, after remodeling a space, homeowners often seek to replace an existing switch with one that better matches the new decor. Again, the homeowner may inadvisably attempt to replace the existing electrical switch with a new device and become exposed to a shock hazard from the “hot” electrical wiring. A modular electrical switch that addresses the needs previously identified is also desirable. What is also needed is a modular electrical switch that is interchangeable; i.e., it allows for the removal of the actuator portion without becoming exposed to shock or electrocution.